1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a stapling apparatus capable of stapling a paper discharged from an image forming apparatus such as a printer or a copy machine, thereby finishing the paper. More particularly, the present invention relates to a stapling apparatus capable of stapling a paper at left and right corners and a straight-line section thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, as shown in FIG. 1, an image forming apparatus such as a copy machine 1 is provided at a side portion thereof with a paper finishing device 2 to finish a paper discharged from the image forming apparatus.
The paper finishing device 2 may stack a paper copied and discharged from the image forming apparatus 1 on an upper tray 6, or may stack a paper, which has been subject to a predetermined work such as copy, on a lower tray 7 after punching the paper by using a punch 5 or stapling the paper by using a stapler 24.
A stapling apparatus constituting the paper finishing device 2 has been developed in various structures to staple a paper transferred thereto while straightly moving along one side of the paper or to staple the corner of the paper at an angle of 45 degrees.
However, the conventional stapling apparatus has disadvantages in terms of reliability and lowers the stability when the stapler moves corner regions.